One Night
by ladyyoko86
Summary: You can't just share one night in his bed.


Again I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to post again, life seems to get in the way sometimes! Thanks again to my loyal fans, you know who you are!

His finger traced the delicate skin of her beautiful face taking care not to mar her features with his claws. A smile formed on her lips at the feeling of his touch. She opened her eyes and was met with a pair of golden ones.

"Hello my love" he whispered.

"Good morning" she said with a yawn.

He sat up and kissed her forehead. A moment of silence passed between them until he said "May I see you again tonight?" she nodded in consent. He made his way out of the bed to get dressed and said "I have to go now, but I will return, will you wait for me?" she quietly said yes and curled up to go back to sleep.

When she was sure he was gone she got up and gathered her clothes and began to get dressed. She turned one last time to look around the room before leaving. She was breaking the promise she just made. Before she left for good she placed a note on the pillow, all it said was goodbye. When he returned that night he was disappointed not to see her. He found a note on the pillow and felt a twinge of sadness. He quickly threw the note aside and stormed out. That was the last time he was seen by his friends.

Years later at The Dark Tournament

A strong mist covered the arena and flashes of lightening sparked in the air. When the mist cleared a tall silver haired man stood where Kurama had been "Yoko has returned they cry" he said. She couldn't believe her eyes, there he was the man she had abandoned all those years ago. She never imagined the two were one and the same. Her mouth turned to cotton. Shizuru noticed how quiet she had gotten and asked if she was alright. She didn't acknowledge her friends question until Shizuru shook her shoulder "Botan are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost" she said.

"I'm fine" Botan replied, not another word was said for the duration of the fight. Later that night a blue haired woman could be seen walking by herself. The red head noticed her absence and excused himself to go and find her. He didn't have to look very far; he found her sitting on a ledge overlooking the ocean.

"Botan" she turned when she heard a voice call her name.

'I know that voice' she thought as she turned to look at the person who the voice belonged.

"Hello Kurama."

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked.

"Thinking" she replied.

"May I join you?" she motioned for him to sit. Neither said a word they just continued to stare at the ocean. "Botan, I know something is bothering you, will you tell me?" Kurama said. She stayed quiet for a moment longer and then opened her mouth to say "Kurama, I never knew, how come you never told me you were Yoko?"

He was surprised at her comment "Botan I'm sorry, I thought you were aware."

"Tell me Kurama, do you still have his memories?" she asked.

"Yes" he said quietly.

"So you remember?" she asked.

"Yes" he said.

He looked at her and saw tears forming in her eyes. In a swift movement he embraced her "Oh, Kurama I'm so sorry" she cried. He said nothing, he just lightly rubbed her back trying to calm her down. She pulled herself from his arms so she could look into his eyes. The calm and collected eyes held a hint of sadness.

"Botan, why?"

"Kurama, I couldn't stay I was scared" she whispered.

"Scared?" he said confused.

"Yes, I was scared you wouldn't keep the promise you made to see me again. I didn't want to be just another woman passing through your life" she replied.

"Botan, it's me that should be sorry. When I was Yoko I was always so cold, never forming attachments with women for fear of appearing weak. I never meant to cause you pain or feelings of uncertainty. You were never meant to be just a one night stand. From that first moment I saw you something inside me changed."

"Really?"

"Of course my love, you were never afraid of me like so many others, you accepted me past and all" Kurama explained. She placed a hand gently on his cheek and said "How I've missed you."

"I've missed you too" he replied "I have never stopped thinking about you and that night we shared."

"Nor I you" she said.

He moved his hand to the back of her neck to carefully pull her closer to him once more. She smiled at the feeling of being in his arms again. In a swift motion he tilted her head so he could press his lips against hers. The moment their lips met memories of their first night together resurfaced. He let out a soft growl as she wrapped her arms around his neck to be closer to him. He pressed his body closer to hers 'How I have missed the feeling of her body pressed against mine' he thought.

She slowly started to pull away and he groaned, but then he remembered that breathing was necessary. Both took deep breaths and when their pulses slowed he kissed her nose lightly. She laughed at his behavior. Neither wanted to pull away from the other's embrace.

Suddenly he removed himself from her grasp, she frowned slightly but then gasped when he scooped her up in his arms. She looked at him and instead of emerald eyes she saw golden ones. Her breath caught in her throat, she looked at him quizzically and he said "My dear let's go someplace more private, I have many things I need to show you."

Her cheeks flushed and she cried "Kurama!"

He just smiled and continued to carry her somewhere where they could get reacquainted.


End file.
